rayraidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raichi Kaminari
Raichi Kaminari is one of the main characters of the animated series, Rayraids: Battle Storm. Raichi is a brave, talented, but hot-headed and talkative Raider who never backs down from any challenge and recklessly charges at the opponent with his lightning-fast Rayraid, Mach Tygrowl. In addition to that, Raichi could be seen as one of Blaze's friendly rivals. Appearance Raichi has large, spiky black hair with a few yellow lightningbolt-like strands and green eyes. He also has light skin, black eyebrows, stripes on the sides of his face, and bears small tiger teeth. He wears a long-sleeved, yellow jacket with maroon thunderbolt-like marks on the sides and a white hood over a green shirt. His gloves are gray, has red jeans with straps hanging loose, and a pair of silver or gray shoes. Personality Raichi is a brash, impulsive, and hot-headed Raider who recklessly charges at the opponent. Biography The White Tiger of Lightning! In The Name's Raichi!, Raichi appears when he is in a battle against a couple of unidentified Rayraids. Using the speed and lightning of his Mach Tygrowl, he is able to defeat them both in fast-pitched hits. He learns from his defeated opponents about a new Raider nicknamed the Pyro Raider of Justice and decides to battle him. Later on, he challenges Blaze whom had just met Owen-Tech owner Coach Owens nd declines. Raichi is later seen training at the Battle Park where he defeats six of his opponents without using a Special Move. He then sees Blaze show up and tells him to leave after he claims that he will defeat Akuira instead and laughs, angering Blaze to take his challenge. During their battle, Blaze attacks first, but Raichi has his Tygrowl use its speed to dodge and evade all of its opponent's attack and strikes back with its lightning-fast slashes. He explains that he uses evading tactics to deal with stronger Attack-types, struggling Blaze's Dragburn to lose power fast. Blaze later gets the chance to fly over Tygrowl's attack and strikes down using its blades, hurling the Rayraid into the ground. Raichi overreacts and tries another tactic by having Tygrowl attack head-on and clashes with Dragburn. With enough strength and endurance, Tygrowl pushes Dragburn forward and quickly retaliates with a slash. Blaze later counterattacks by having Dragburn unleash a burning barrage of flames that scorches the battlefield and Tygrowl. As Dragburn uses its Firestorm Attack, Raichi has Tygrowl counterattack again, but the extra power of Blaze's fire spirit increases Dragburn's power as it uses a furious strike that knocks Tygrowl out of the stadium, giving Blaze the win. At first upset, Raichi later tries to challenge Blaze again. The two then started training for another rematch while Coach Owens and Darcy smiled uncomfortably. Rayraids *Mach Tygrowl: Raichi's primary Rayraid, is is a fast and invincible Attack-type based on the White Tiger and its element is Thunder. Trivia *Raichi's name may come from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raijin 'Rai'jin], the God of lightning, storms, and thunder known from the Shintoi religion and in Japanese mythology. *Raichi's last name, Kaminari, is also Japanese for thunder.